pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:L6904
Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hero Patapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:42, November 15, 2009 Sure Despite the fact that this wiki lacks an offical friend system, I'd be happy to. Now, please explain your username to me...--I iz guy...so iz U 21:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) hey how are you you've been inactive for so darn long where have you been all this time?-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 04:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New Demo Not Found! FanatSors said on the Article Patapon 3 Demo: It works only on official 6.20 On date 21.06.2010 there is no way to launch it on custom Please tell me what that means! I am so PO'd that I can't find it on PlayStation Network! Release of Patapon 3 Yes it is true that it comes out in September 2010. :D Thank you Thank you for informing me on the change of release date. Yumipon 02:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) yo you can't play the demo? well you certainly gotta upgrade your psp to the 6.20 or higher version(6.30 is the highest though) you can download it from the Playstation official website but beware!!! you can only play the original games you buyed from the website or using UMD RaTh_GunZ 07:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Once Again, Thank You L69, you have been a great help to me, so hereby, I am promoting you to temporary administrator for now. About the mass deletion issue, I have tried my best to reverse the damage, but apparently the one who is responsible locked the database, so recovery will take sometime until the database has been restored. I have blocked the one who is responsible for this. Thank you for your help to Patpaon Wiki. Yumipon 02:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The U.Nknown Document Rules Note: This will be given out to every active rollback and admin for testing. Request Voting I think we should have an Admin Request Voting, for example, make a page called Request for Admin/User:Username. Then it could be up on the front page of Patapedia. There will be a decider that made the article choose another person for election to an admin. People that vote could vote in a Support, Neutral, Oppose format '''with comments about either approving the person, or denying that person adminship. For example, if you wanted to apply someone for admin, you would make an article like the bold letters. Then people would vote, and if over a few weeks, 2-4 weeks, if the Support overrides the Opposing parties, the user is now admin-granted. If after 4 weeks, the opposing people outnumber the supporting, the user cannot apply until 1 more month. 2 Weeks is the minimum the be an admin, and even if the opposing outnumber the supporting, the decision to not grant rights wouldn't be made until 4 Weeks. People can become Admin if they have enough votes at 2-4 Weeks, but they will be denied at 4 Weeks only. Unless that user has a bad history, such as Etrini10, then the next request will be delayed until after 6 Months from a ban, or when the bad activity stops. '''For bureaucrats, then the user must apply to the Wikia Staff, as they are the only ones who can control power. If the user is behaving badly, and abuses power, a Request for Demotion/User:Username will be made. It will contain the same info that the Request for Admin would take, but when the Supporting outnumber the Opposing, the user is demoted. There would be a thing like this to ban people, but it would only take 1-2 Weeks. There must be proof to do this, and it must be stated in the either the Support, or Oppose column. There is an exception to this, as Admins/Bureaucrats who abuse power will either be demoted/banned ASAP. Would a scale like this work? Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Admin --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> Rollback --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 2) --> Rollback -- > Request for Demotion (Lv. 1) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat --> Request for Demotion (Lv. 3) --> User --> Request for Ban --> Banned Bureaucrat/Admin --> ASAP Ban --> Banned Any bureaucrat can be demoted 1 Level (Admin), 2 Levels (Rollback), or 3 Levels (User). Any A Request for Ban can be filled out anytime to any abuser of power. Banned --> Request for Redemption --> User --> Request for Admin --> Admin --> Request for Bureaucrat (Wikia Staff) --> Bureaucrat Banned --> Request for Redemption (Lv. 2) --> Admin, or Bureaucrat Banned --> (Doing Time) --> User? ---- The Scale in reverse. SEVERE WARNING: Only apply the Request for Redemption at more than 100+ ACTIVE USERS!!! As you can see, a Banned user must have a representative to fill out a Request for Redemption. Once after the Request for Redemption is successfully admitted, it will take 1-2 Weeks of decision. Times of minimum decison to deadline. Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): 1-2 Weeks Request for Demotion (Lv.1, Lv.2, Lv.3): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): 1-2 Weeks Request for Ban (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, Lv. 5): ASAP (Admin/Bureaucrats) Request for Redemption (Lv. 1, Lv. 2): 1-2 Weeks Request for Admin: 2-4 Weeks Request for Bureaucrat: DETERMINES ON WIKIA STAFF! Ending So? Will there be a style similar to this at all? This is similar to larger wikis and what they do to upgrade their users. The degrading is new. Users like Etrini10 will have a hard time to crack this, unless he makes multiple accounts, but that would be a dead giveaway like in the Example. You better make up your mind, Etrini10 could be coming back as Etrini103. Take note that I took 1+ hour to type this up please? Determining the Criteria For bad deeds such as vandalism, insults for no reason, or simple ignorance. These are the criteria to request for one of these. 'Negative Requests' Request For Demotion (Level 1) *Vandalizing pages (1+ Pages) *Flame War Starting (1 Time) Request For Demotion (Level 2) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (1 or 2 Pages) *Harsh Insults (2+ Times) Request For Demotion (Level 3) *Vandalizing major traffic pages (3+ Pages) *Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) Request For Ban (Level 1: 3 Days) *''Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 2: 1 Week) *''Vandalizing pages (5+ pages)'' *''Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages)'' *''Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports)'' Request For Ban (Level 3: 2 Weeks) *''Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week.'' *''2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks.'' *''Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account)'' Request For Ban (Level 4: 1 Month) *''Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time'' *''Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts).'' Request For Ban (Level 5: Infinite) *''Mass vandalism'' *''Vandalism to the main page (1+ times)'' Other Rules *If a user is set for a Request For Demotion Lv. 1 without Rollback, the criteria is in the hands of the people. 'Positive Requests' For helpful, or good deeds, and false accusement. These are the criteria to request for one of these. REMINDER: Rquest for Redemption is held after 100+ ACTIVE USERS! Request For Redemption (Level 1: Reinstated as User) *More people forgive the person who has wronged them. Request For Redemption (Level 2: Reinstated as Previous Level) *Person is found innocent of a crime during their ban. User is given a complete apology through e-mail, through friends, or when they come back. Request For Admin *'Two Phases': Temporary, which could be taken away by the person who enstated them, or Permanent, in which only a Request For Demotion can erase. *Temporary Phase is reached when the contributor has done good deeds and helped the Wikia at 200 edits. *Permanent Phase is the same, except for 500 edits. Request For Bureaucrat *Can be given at anytime after Permanent Admin, not only depends on their helpfulness, but their respect and loyalty to seniors as well. Contact the Wikia Staff to be upgraded on request. Admin Elections When no one has been requested as an Admin in 2 Months (You cannot request yourself) , there will be an tournament-style election to determine what person gets to become a Temporary Admin. There must be at least one user that is admin or above to give permission too. The Temporary Adminship granted by the highest person can be taken away at will of them, or when the person becomes inactive. The Temporary Adminship granted by this tournament can be upgraded by the highest person regardless of edits if the user is trying their hardest. To get into the tournament, you must be rollback or a user. You also must have at least 30 edits to join. The tournament sign-up will be on the front page, held by an admin. The style goes alphabetic from A-Z. Each round lasts 1 Week, in which people can vote for a side. The people in that round cannot vote. An example of this format is this below. The Admin Tournament IV (Article Title) Rubix vs DistorteD Votes For Rubix *'Rubix has a good leadership. User: CrazyGuy' *'At least he is better than DistorteD. User: MadMan' Votes For DistorteD *'He can keep his cool. User: LashBandicoot' Winner of Round 13: Rubix Tomorrow: MadMan vs ThePersucutor The last 4 people of the tournament can be upgraded to rollback, but only the winner has the Temporary Admin title. The Golden Edits When something on this futuristic rule sheet needs to be changed, talk to me. If one person agrees (For Now), (I'll be giving a sample to the admins and rollback), then the documents will be changed according to the Golden Edit. First Golden Edit *'People will now need proof that this person is guilty of said crimes', User:Ironstar Second Golden Edit *'Demoting, and banning a bad admin/bureaucrat should be held ASAP,' User:Yumipon Third Golden Edit *'Request for Redemption now held after 100+ Active Users are enstated, '''User:Yumipon Fourth Golden Edit *'Request for Rollback doesn't exist, Request at Yumipon's talk page, User:Yumipon Fifth Golden Edit *'Request for Bureaucrat to be for Wikia Staff approval, apply to Wikia Staff, '''User:Yumipon Sixth Golden Edit *'Request for Ban, (Lv. 1, Lv. 2, Lv. 3, Lv. 4, and Lv. 5) decreased to times (3 Days, 1 Week, 2 Weeks, 1 Month, and Infinite), 'User:Yumipon Seventh Golden Edit *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 1) Vandalizing pages (3-5 pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (1 Page) Intolerable to nearby people (3 Reports) *'New rules for Request for Ban (Level 2) ' Vandalizing pages (5+ pages) Vandalizing other people's user pages (2+ Pages) Intolerable to nearby people (7 Reports) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 3) ' Been banned once and then was banned again in the span of 1 week. 2+ Demotions in 2 Weeks. Making new accounts after being banned (1+ Account) *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 4) ' Admin power abuse: deleting random pages with no reason, vandalism, blocking accounts for no reason, mass administrator promotion at a time, Making new accounts that are proven to be the same person after being banned (More than 3 Accounts). *'New Rules for Request for Ban (Level 5) ' Mass vandalism Vandalism of the main page (1+ Times) All requested by Yumipon Eighth Golden Edit TBA Thanks for the Updates, m(_ _)m | The U.N_Owen 02:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Again Mmm...long time no talk L69 :) glad to have you back. So what do you think of Patapedia's new look? Any suggestions? Yeah, I saw it on the Patapon 3 page a few days ago. I am still pretty disappointed by the fact that LucasArts decided not to release Star Wars the Force Unleashed II on PSP. Yumipon 00:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Patapon 3 Release Date I already know, but I just forgot to put it in the news, so thanks for reminding me. also, do you think the release date will be changed due to the recent earthquake in Japan? 23:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Is this for Patapon 2 or Patapon 3? I've done all of the Patapon 2, and I'm planning on doing the Patapon 3 ones. If you do the MAP, I'll do the BGM. How does that sound? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC)